


Lost in Stereo

by halbermarco



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, PINING KEITH, Somewhat Smooth Lance, Songfic, Sunshine Boy Lance, keith is lactose intolerant, mentioned Shatt and Shallura cause I couldn't decide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halbermarco/pseuds/halbermarco
Summary: Keith isn't going to lie; he's well aware that a person cannot be the sunshine itself. No poet, as good as they might be, can convince him otherwise. It is a mystery to him that someone could even make such an analogy without doubling over and vomiting to the ground.Too much cheese for Keith - he is lactose intolerant, after all.(He doesn't admit how he secretly adores the sparkle in the boy's eyes, the warmth he seems to radiate, and-)(No, Keith doesn't compare him to the sun.)





	Lost in Stereo

**Author's Note:**

> rated t for keith's foul mouth at one point,, I'm sorry my boy needs a break
> 
> song is all time low's bop "lost in stereo"

**He works for the weekend, mix-tape of his favorite bands**

******Tearing up the radio, lost in the stereo's sound**

 

The beautiful boy, Lance McClain, is a waiter at his favorite diner, all tan skin, gorgeous smile that radiates his charm and a soothing, clear voice to match the expression.

 

Whereas Keith, a teenage boy in his edgy emo glory (Pidge's words, not his), knows he couldn't even match the smile if he really tried.

 

 

******He's trouble in a tank-top, pretty little time-bomb** ****

**Blowin' up - take you down**

 

His older brother Shiro only laughs at Keith's rapidly reddening cheeks, and hell, Keith can't even manage to glare at him. So much for his trademark edginess.

 

 

******Livin' in the radio, lost in the stereo's sound**

 

He messes up his order twice before Shiro has overcome his amusement to help his brother out. What Keith doesn't expect the boy to do is smile at him warmly, reassuringly, as if to say it's all right, don't feel embarrassed.

 

Which, honestly, doesn’t help make his embarrassment go away.

 

What's worse is the beautiful boy's outgoing and seemingly careless demeanor. Keith is entirely convinced of the thesis that no one, absolutely no one, could look as dashing when dancing to the music on the diner's radio as he does.

 

His moves aren't even overly impressive. But it does look like he knows what he is doing, swinging and swirling around, occasionally engaging with the other waiters and waitresses to dance with them for a bit.

 

Keith has already become accustomed to the jealousy sitting heavily in his stomach whenever he watches the chosen one laugh with him and wishes he was in their place.

 

But mostly, the boy’s dancing alone.

 

 

**He's dancing alone, I'm ready to go but he's so**

**Lost in stereo, lost in stereo**

**He's out of control, so beautiful**

**Lost in stereo, lost in stereo**

“You're staring”, Shiro says with a self-satisfied smirk.

 

“Shut up and eat your pressed meat”, he bites back, not looking at his brother, but instead not-so-subtly increasing focus on the dancing boy.

 

Who starts singing along to the music while picking up a tray to gather the dishes from empty tables.

 

Keith finds himself in a daze – again.

 

 

**And I've been waiting for so long but he'll never know**

When Keith had first seen him, he can’t deny being immediately captivated. He hadn’t expected to be swept off his feet without a warning, and he’d been too caught off guard to think straight for a while.

 

No pun intended.

 

He's been aware of the handsome teen for quite some time now - after all, they go to the same high school. They even share classes, but Keith is rather sure he's escaped the boy's notice almost entirely.

 

He understands, though.

 

How can Keith even compare to him?

**I'm losing hope cause he's so**

**Lost in stereo, lost in stereo**

 

He knows it's not exactly encouraged to simply stare at someone; in fact, Keith believes it to be rather compulsive. He can't imagine what some of the girls at his school must feel like, constantly on guard because some very creepy straight guy undresses them with their gapes.

 

But it's not like that. Keith has been taught differently, knows how important consent and boundaries are and would never, ever, be as disrespectful and condescending.

 

He considers himself a polite young man. He has the manners to ask should there ever be someone he finds interesting.

 

And while that was very noble of him in theory, his shyness and social ineptitude made it rather difficult in practice.

 

 

**And I'm just like cellophane**

**Cause he sees right through me**

So, yes, maybe he does stare a lot at him.

 

Not that the beauty ever notices. In fact, he seems to miss Keith every time. They share classes, they often cross paths in the hallway, they even lock eyes then and again.

 

For Keith, it feels all too intense. Uncertain feelings welling up in his stomach, a nervous lump in his throat, all for nothing but an empty stare that didn't mean anything.

 

They barely last a second, those moments.

 

How much can a second possibly mean to someone so entrancing?

 

 

**I know he's glitter and gold**

 

Keith isn't going to lie; he's well aware that a person cannot be the sunshine itself. No poet, as good as they might be, can convince him otherwise. It is a mystery to him that someone could even make such an analogy without doubling over and vomiting to the ground.

 

Too much cheese for Keith - he is lactose intolerant, after all.

 

(He doesn't admit how he secretly adores the sparkle in the boy's eyes, the warmth he seems to radiate, and-)

 

(No, Keith doesn't compare him to the sun.)

 

 

**And that's just the price I pay**

**When I don't even know his name**

 

“How can you be this much of a cliché lovesick teenager?”, Shiro asked with a grin, shaking his head.

 

Keith looks up to him, shrugs his shoulders. “Whatever.”

 

“Just ask him out already.”

 

He only scoffs at that. It's not been the first time Shiro’s suggested it. He does it quite frequently, in fact, to Keith's dismay.

 

“It's easy enough. You just go up to him, introduce yourself and ask him out. Worked with both Allura when I was in High School and now with Matt, too. And you know how it turned out for me.”

 

The raven haired boy fixed his brother with a glare, growing more annoyed by the minute.

 

“Would you let it go already? If you haven't noticed, there's quite a difference between you and me, with you being popular and perfect and all that bullcrap. Of course Allura and Matt said yes, how could they fucking not?”

 

“Keith, you're underestimating yourself - and Lance.”

 

“Lan-- What? How do you know his name?”, Keith responds, flabbergasted.

 

“It's on his name tag, besides; he even introduced himself when he took our order and when he came to deliver our food. You can’t tell me you missed his ‘If you need anything else, Lance is your boy’. He even made these obscene finger gestures1 that you kids all do these days.”

 

Of course. As if Keith hasn't already made an ass of himself.

 

Shiro smiles at Keith reassuringly, before waving the beautiful boy - Lance - over.

 

Just before Keith has even the slightest chance to protest his brother's doings, Lance has already arrived at their table.

 

“Anything I can help you with?”, he grins cheekily, the song on the radio still on his lips.

 

No, the boy's smile does certainly not make Keith's cheeks red again. It doesn't. _Don't look at me like that, Shiro._

 

It's not like Keith can help it, anyway.

 

“Yes, I hope so. My brother Keith here would like to know what you are doing next Friday night?”

 

 

**He's slipping away**

 

Keith feels like someone punched him in the chest; he suddenly can't seem to remember how to breathe.

 

He doesn't dare take a look at Lance, in fear of having to see him mocking Keith. Or worse, outright laughing at him.

 

What he misses, though, is how Lance's face becomes confused, before mustering up an ever bigger grin than before. And it's directed at Keith.

 

(He only has to look up from where his hands hold his head.)

 

“Well, I don't have any plans... yet. Anything you would happen to be doing, Keith?”

 

Tentatively, and very slowly, Keith lifts his head. The blush on his face now fully exposed, but not the only one sporting someone's face. He notices the pink tinge on Lance's beautiful skin as his eyes, once again, roam his magnificent features.

 

This time, Lance does notice his stare, and his cheeks go redder.

 

When Keith finds his voice, he speaks breathlessly, “Only if you're free. There's this movie night at the cinema where they show crappy low budget movies from the eighties. It's uh, very entertaining. So, uh, we could... you know, go? If you want to, that is. It's perfectly fine if you're not up for it, it's probably a bad idea, I mean who likes to waste their money on some stupid—”

 

“Well, I do! I'm sure it'll be fun, I would love to go with you”, interrupts Lance with another one of those dashing smiles.

 

Letting out a relieved sigh, Keith tries to calm his non-stop beating heart.

 

But--

 

Wait a minute.

 

“Really?!”, Keith practically yells. Several heads whip around in their direction, searching for the cause of the noise.

 

Keith shrinks into himself again, but continues quietly, “Are you absolutely sure you want to? With me?”

 

Grabbing a pen from his uniform, Lance responds by writing something on his note pad, tearing the small piece of paper from it and handing it to Keith.

 

“Yes, absolutely, 100% sure. Couldn't say no to a cute emo boy like you. Text me, so we can go over the details, will you?”

 

Said Cute Emo Boy can only nod at the cheeky grin on Lance.

 

“Awesome Sauce! Looking forward to it.”

 

Then, with a wink at Keith, he turns around and resumes singing and dancing along to another song on the radio.

 

He's lost in stereo, and Keith can't help the grin on his face. Not even when Shiro starts teasing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 - in case you didn't realise: Shiro's talking about finger guns
> 
> i just feel like all time low speaks to me in klance vibes, check them out


End file.
